This invention relates to a coupling piece for joining two or more rods or the like, use being made, for joining the coupling piece to a rod, of a connector rotatably connectable to said coupling piece, the other end of said connector being adapted for coaction with a rod end through a threaded connection, said connector being confined by means of a nut in a recess in the coupling piece, and the rod end, respectively.
It is an object of the present invention to achieve a very simple design of such a coupling piece known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,017,444, so that not only a minimum quantity of simple parts, hence inexpensive to manufacture, will be sufficient, but also that a quick assembly or disassembly from the outside is possible, and which at the same time is resistant substantially to the same extent to both compressive forces and tensile forces. Besides, such a coupling piece should be such as to produce a construction having a smooth outer surface, which not only results in a neat appearance but also reduces the chance of dirt and moisture retention. This known construction does not have an adjustment possibility either, so that when the various parts are not quite aligned, (e.g. with arched constructions) substantial unilateral moment forces occur on the abutting faces.